<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work for the Stars by DottieCookiez88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461880">Work for the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieCookiez88/pseuds/DottieCookiez88'>DottieCookiez88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellations, Fast Food, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieCookiez88/pseuds/DottieCookiez88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my Gaze burned on the sparkling light of the constellations.</p>
<p> each star was connected by an invisible string tying each one together to create a pattern. They were intriguing, they pulled me in. I wish i could reach out to those stars, they were so bright and comforting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work for the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know original works don’t often get as many views, but I wrote this for a writing challenge and didn’t have the energy to turn it into a fanfic 😅 hope those of you who actually read this enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my Gaze burned on the sparkling light of the constellations.</p>
<p> each star was connected by an invisible string tying each one together to create a pattern. They were intriguing, they pulled me in. I wish i could reach out to those stars, they were so bright and comforting.</p>
<p> all good things must come to an end however, as I return inside my house to prepare for work.</p>
<p> firstly I take my morning shower, a wash to my hair, and a quick scrub down of my body. It‘s quick and barely warm, but it wakes me up.</p>
<p> I put on my simple uniform, consisting of a bright red shirt with the logo stitched With care to sit above the left breast. And an equally bright red visor along with mandatory black dress pants that aren’t provided. I apply a layer of deodorant so my stench doesn’t repel customers.</p>
<p> finally i could set off to my Job.</p>
<p> I zigzag through crowds of people along the sidewalk, making sure I don’t bump anyone. I took in all the buildings around me, they bathed in the glow of the first rays of sunlight of a chilly morning.</p>
<p> The sun has barely risen when I make it to work. I reach into my pocket to grab my key to the building, struggling to pull it out. With a soft exclamation of triumph, I insert the key into the lock and twist gently.</p>
<p> Pushing open the door, my eyes sweep the room. I take a few steps forward and turn to saunter over to the supplies closet.</p>
<p> The spray bottle releases a mist of cleaning detergent onto the counters and my hand grips the cloth to rub it across the red plastic coating on a wooden slab.</p>
<p> I begrudgingly walk over to the front entrance, where a light-up neon ‘open’ sign is waiting to be flicked on.<br/> And so began my day.</p>
<p> other workers slowly entered, also ready to face the day ahead of them.</p>
<p> * ** * ** *</p>
<p> “hello, what can I get for you today?” I asked the customer from where I stood behind the counter. The customer’s eyes flickered toward the sandwich board above my head, their Face indicated they were deciding what to buy.</p>
<p> “i’ll Have a cheeseburger, with no tomatoes or onions please.”</p>
<p> “Would you like anything else?”</p>
<p> “Uhh, a large soda and fries?”</p>
<p> “of course.” I pressed a few buttons on the computer screen in front of me and held out a keypad for them to use.<br/> Once the customer finished paying, I handed them a large cup to fill over at the soft drink dispenser.</p>
<p> “Thank you.” The customer cheered, hopping over to said dispenser. I watched as they strategically measured out how much of every drink to put in their cup for optimal satisfaction.</p>
<p> i was snapped out of my daze by a loud slam on the counter, the previous customer had just barely help onto their drink from The startle. I avert my gaze toward The new customer who appeared to be in a rush.</p>
<p> “thank you for your patience, what can I get for you today?” I ask, hoping the new customer won’t cause a scene.</p>
<p> “I want a twenty pack of chicken nuggets, hopefully I won’t have to wait long for that.” They grumbled, pulling out their card with a bit too much force.</p>
<p> I hurriedly press the buttons on the computer and fumble to grab the keypad.</p>
<p> they inserted their card and paid for their food, a scowl ever present on their face.</p>
<p> Thankfully the customer doesn’t prove to be an issue while they wait for their food.</p>
<p> first customer had gobbled down their burger in a flash, thanking us for the food on their way out.</p>
<p> “I’m going to take my lunch break now!” I called out, walking to the back, where I ate my provided meal.</p>
<p> * ** * ** *</p>
<p> i opened the door to my house and heaved a sigh, long work days are the worst. I peel off my uniform and hop into a Steamy shower.</p>
<p> for a moment I just let the hot drops of water coat my skin, I let my tense shoulders relax with the warm steam. Then I begin the washing process.</p>
<p> I grab the bottle of shampoo on my right, and squirt out a generous amount. My hands massage my scalp with extra care as I work the shampoo through my hair.</p>
<p> i Rinse off my hands and apply some conditioner to my tangled hair, smoothing it out and giving it a soft texture.</p>
<p> i then reach for my scrub brush and Apply body wash, then I take the brush to my skin and scrub away all the sweat, dirt, and overall grime from the day.</p>
<p> I leave the shower smelling of peaches and vanilla, a towel placed on my head to dry away all the water, I enter my room to put on my fluffy Icy purple pyjamas.</p>
<p> lastly I brush my teeth. A thick minty paste sat on my toothbrush, i placed that toothbrush to my teeth and brushed gentle circles into my face to remove the plaque.</p>
<p> Finally I am finished with my nightly routine. I open my patio door, all the lights flicked off. I climb onto the hammock rested on the deck and set my gaze back on the sky.</p>
<p> The sun has mostly set, the last colour before darkness, painted the sky.</p>
<p> A few stars Shone through the orange light of the sun as it neared complete darkness.</p>
<p> Once again my gaze was was captured by the twinkling lights from up above. My eyes raking trough the constellations as if a game of connect the dots.</p>
<p> One star tar shot by in a flash of silver. a ‘shooting star’ flew by as if the sky was waving at me.</p>
<p> I waved back with a soft smile on my face.</p>
<p> ‘I wish they could have watch the stars by my side.’ I heaved one last heavy sigh and shut my eyes for a moment. ‘Everything will be ok, right?’</p>
<p> the stars dance, as an answer to my question. Multiple shooting by, small silver streaks coated the sky. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. I’m so glad I could capture this moment.</p>
<p> ’yeah, everything will be alright.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>